Teddy and Alex
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Teddy Duncan and Alex Russo. Who had ever imagined 2 so totally different chicks falling in love with each other?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie or Wizards of Waverly Place our Suit Life series.**

* * *

**Teddy and Alex**

**Teddy Duncan and Alex Russo. Who had ever imagined 2 so totally different chicks falling in love with each other? Teddy so good and sweet and Alex so sassy and badass...**

It so happens that Teddy and Alex both stay at the Tipton Hotel in Boston for a few days during the summer. Both of them are 25 years old.

One day when she sit on a couch in the lobby, Teddy suddenly see Alex who is wearing a short white leather skirt, tight red t-shirt and high-heel boots and have her hair down.

Usually a girl like Alex would not be the type of person that good girl Teddy would even care about, but there's something about Alex that makes Teddy really wanna know her on a very private level.

"I want some of the most simple cheap candy you have, thank ya." says Alex in her typical sassy confident tone as she walk up to the candy-counter.

"Are you one of London's friends?" says Maddie.

"Uh, no! Who the shit is London?" says Alex.

"Just forget it. Here's your candy. 4 dollars, please." says Maddie.

"Whatever..." says Alex as she pay for the candy.

Alex take a seat in a chair across the table from Teddy.

"Hi, my name's Teddy." says Teddy in a cute friendly tone.

"Oh, weird name, girl. I bet bad boys call ya Teddy Bear all the time." says Alex without even looking at Teddy.

Alex switch her attention to her chocolate bar and starts slowly eating it.

"Do you feel like telling me your name? I told you mine." says Teddy.

"Alexandra, but I prefer Alex, if you must know." says Alex as she look up at Teddy.

Alex has an angry glow in her eyes.

"So...are you here alone?" says Teddy.

"I'm alone, yeah." says Alex. "I broke up with my girl back in NYC and now I'm here to find myself a new chick, but apparently lesbians are few 'round here in Boston."

"Cool. I'm single too after my girl left me for some airheaded slut." says Teddy.

"Sure, whatever..." mumbles Alex in a casual tone.

"Sorry, not to dip my nose into your life or anything like that, but why are you so unhappy?" says Teddy.

"Let me tell you, first of all, I'm not unhappy and second, stay the crap out of my life and third, I don't see why the hell you care. I mean, we don't even know each other, so shut it, loser." says Alex.

"You could use a lesson in being nice." says Teddy.

"I love being a bitch." says Alex.

"Even if you don't like me, for reason beyond my knowledge, I like you." says Teddy.

"Are you serious? You like me? Go eat crap!" says Alex.

"Don't be like that. I just wanna be friends with you." says Teddy.

"Shut up and let me enjoy the last few bites of my candy." says Alex.

"Okay. Bye!" says Teddy as she walk away.

Teddy step into the elevator and ride up to her hotel-room.

The next day as the morning-sun shine through the window, Alex wakes up in her hotel-room. Usually she'd never wake up this damn early even if she got thousands of dollars for it, but today she feel like going up. She doesn't know why.

"Okay...let's make me hot." says Alex as she put on her extra-tight black latex-pants, her super-tight tank top that makes her boobs look sexy and her new white designer sneakers.

In her hotel-room, Teddy is also getting dressed. She put on her favorite denim jeans, a black t-shirt and her green shoes.

Teddy and Alex walk out from their rooms at the same time and they both gasp in surprise when they see that their room are right next to each other.

"Are you stalkin' me?" says Alex in a sassy tone.

"No." says Teddy in a mature calm tone.

"Why you have the room next to me then?" says Alex.

"I didn't know you had that room." says Teddy.

"Did you hear me last night?" says Alex.

"I didn't hear a thing." says Teddy. "What did you do?"

"Playing with myself really hard." says Alex.

"Ewww! You're disgusting for being a girl." says Teddy.

"No I'm not. Simply being more of a woman than you are, wimp-chick." says Alex.

"Hey! No one calls Teddy Emily Jane Duncan a wimp and get away with it." says an angry Teddy as she grab the front of Alex' top.

"And no one touch my clothes like that without asking first." says Alex as she punch Teddy in the face.

Teddy bleed, but she managed to keep herself strong and punch back with full force.

Alex is sent flying into a nearby statue.

"Ladies! Stop fighting or you will lose your rooms at the hotel." says Mr Moseby when he sees Alex and Teddy.

"Okay! She started it." says both Teddy and Alex out loud.

Alex turn around and walk away and Teddy walk away in the opposite direction.

Later that day when she step out from the elevator and into the lobby, Alex sees Teddy who's reading over on the couch.

"I'm sorry about earlier." says Teddy when she sees Alex.

"Oh, but I am not. I wish I'd punched you harder." says Alex.

"We're girls, we're not supposed to use our fists to fix our problems. Girls talk, they don't fight." says Teddy.

"Such a lame way of doing things. I'm a chick, but I do fight. I'm badass like hell and no little lame loser can make me cry and whine." says Alex. "Me isn't some dang five year old."

"Neither am I, just so you know." says Teddy.

Alex suddenly stop being angry and run over to Teddy and sit down next to her.

"If me remember right, you are a lesbian like me, so..." says Alex as she lean in and gives Teddy a nice sweet very sensual kiss right on the mouth.

"OMG, that was kinda awesome." says Teddy when Alex break away.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Alex. "What was your name again?"

"Teddy Duncan." says Teddy.

"I'm Alex Russo, pleased to meet you." says Alex.

"I play music, what do you do?" says Teddy.

Alex knows that she can't reveal that she's a wizard, so she says "I'm a hot chick who wanna be a top model."

"Oh, sounds cool." says Teddy.

"You're sweet." says Alex.

"Awwww! Thanks, Alex." says Teddy.

"Do you think I'm cute?" says Alex with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, you're beautiful." says Teddy.

"So are you, Teddy." says Alex.

"Thank you, girl." says Teddy.

"Can I kiss you again?" says Alex.

"No, cause this time I'll kiss you." says Teddy as she gives Alex a sweet romantic kiss.

"You sure know how to kiss." says Alex.

"I do my best." says Teddy.

"Let's find a more private place huh?" says Alex.

"Slow down a bit, Alex. You and I pretty much just met. I don't wanna make love to you." says Teddy.

"Teddy...you're so beautiful. I need you." says Alex.

"I'm not as easy as you. If you want me, you have to date me for a few weeks, at least, before I let you get into my panties." says Teddy.

"Okay. Wanna go out tonight...? I heard there's this nice little Italian diner nearby." says Alex.

"A date can't hurt. See ya right here at seven in night." says Teddy.

"I'll be here, Teddy." says Alex.

Alex get up and walk out from the hotel.

2 hours later, Alex returns to the hotel.

"Just 5, good, that means I've got plenty of time to get ready for my date with Teddy." says Alex as she look at her watch.

Alex head up to her room.

Once safe in her room, Alex starts to pull off her clothes and underwear. She throw it on the floor and instead put on new black lace underwear, a very short black leather skirt, a super-tight red t-shirt and sexy boots.

"Hmm..." mumbles Alex as she put on sensual date-night make-up. Blood-red lips and smokey eyes.

Alex add a silver necklace and then she's ready.

She look like a horny slut.

A few minutes before seven, Teddy enter the lobby. She's wearing a purple dress, with a white belt and black shoes.

Only 4 minutes later, Alex show up.

"Hi, Teddy!" says Alex with a cute smile.

"Hi, Alex!" says Teddy with her own sweet smile.

"So, wanna go to that Italian place I mentioned earlier?" says Alex.

"I'd like that." says Teddy.

"Italian food is awesome. I should know, cause I'm part Itailan thanks to my dad." says Alex.

"Oh, cool." says Teddy.

15 minutes later, Alex and Teddy enter the diner.

"Pasta with chicken and garlic-cream and a keg of ale, please." says Alex.

"Only a half-size keg. I don't drink alcohol." says Teddy.

Soon the girls get their food.

They eat in sweet silence.

20 minutes later, Alex is a bit drunk, because of the ale.

"Teddy...do I look hot or what...?" says Alex with a seductive smile.

"I think you're beautiful." says Teddy.

"And I think you're hot like fire." says Alex. "Like the most awesome cute fire in the entire world."

"Uh, thanks..." says Teddy.

"Sure you don't want a bit of ale, Teddy? It taste really good." says Alex.

"I don't drink ale, sorry..." says Teddy. "I don't like it."

"Oh, that is okay." says Alex.

"Kiss me, kiss me. You know you wanna kiss me." sings Alex in a childish tone.

"Please, be more mature..." whisper Teddy.

"Sorry..." says Alex.

"We should eat what is left of our dinner and then get back to the hotel." says Teddy.

"In a hurry to get in bed with me huh? Nice." says Alex.

"That's not what I was talking about." says Teddy.

"Oh, so what you meant then?" says Alex.

"That you should get some sleep." says Teddy. "It's clear that you need to sleep the alcohol away."

"I'm not as drunk as I seem, baby." says Alex with a sexual smirk.

"I think you are." says Teddy.

"Maybe you're right..." says Alex.

Alex suddenly get up and run into the bathroom to puke in the toilet.

"Drunk, no doubt about it." says Teddy.

25 minutes later back at the hotel.

"Sleep the alcohol away and I'll see you in the morning." says Teddy.

"No goodnight kiss?" says Alex in a sad tone.

"After hearing you puke? No thank you." says Teddy.

"Okay. See ya in morning then..." says Alex as she goes into her room.

"Sweet dreams." says Teddy as she goes into her room.

"Dang! Such pain..." says Alex when she wake up the next day.

Alex has a big hangover.

Teddy has already had breakfast and is now on the couch in the lobby, waiting for Alex.

Almost an hour later, Alex enter the lobby.

"Mornin' there, Alex." says Teddy.

"Morning to you, Teddy. I'm having a big freakin' hangover so please go easy on me." says Alex.

"Sure, girl." says Teddy.

"Ahh, dang! My head hurt so much." says Alex.

"I have an idea. Every time my dad have a magover, my mom has this cure that always works." says Teddy.

"Follow me to my room and use that cure on me." says Alex.

5 minutes later in Alex' room.

"Okay...let's see..." says Teddy as she mix up a smoothie of apples, pickles, onions, bananas and oranges.

10 minutes later.

"Alex, drink this and you'll feel better in no time." says Teddy as she hands Alex a large glass of the smoothie.

Alex drinks it and it works, she starts to feel a lot better.

"So, there you go, Alex. It makes a real difference, right?" says Teddy.

"Yeah...the smoothie taste like loser-asshole, but it gets the job done. My hangover's almost gone. Thanks, Teddy." says Alex.

"I like you so of course I help you." says Teddy.

"Aww, so cute!" says Alex.

"Aww! Thanks, Alex." says Teddy.

Teddy hang out with Alex for a while and then return to her own room.

The next day.

"I knew I'd find you here, sweetie." says Alex when she sees Teddy, who sit on the couch in the lobby, reading a book.

"How you know that, Alex?" says Teddy surprised.

"Almost every time I've seen you, it's been here in the lobby." says Alex.

"Oh, that makes sense. Wanna have lunch with me?" says Teddy.

"Sure. I'll meet you here one hour from now." says Alex with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Teddy as she blush a little.

An hour later, Alex enter the lobby.

Teddy is there, waiting for her.

Alex is wearing a gold-colored latex t-shirt, white skinny jeans and black boots. Teddy is wearing a blue t-shirt, black pants and white sneakers.

"Let's go find a place where we can eat lunch, girl." says Teddy with a sweet smile.

"Awesome." says Alex.

After searching for almost an hour, Teddy and Alex finds a restaurant that both of them like.

They hold hands as they enter the restaurant.

"Pizza with fish and roasted onions, please..." says Teddy.

"And I want sushi with garlic-cream." says Alex.

Alex and Teddy are truly in love with each other and even though they are total opposites, they get along really well and they are super-nice to each other all the time.

**The End.**


End file.
